


Trumpets and Drums

by Ronweasleysir



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-04
Updated: 2021-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-15 19:08:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29194338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ronweasleysir/pseuds/Ronweasleysir
Summary: Fred wants to annoy the Slytherins and Harry gives him an idea, George joins in
Kudos: 3





	Trumpets and Drums

"Does anyone know who can teach me how to play trumpet?" 

Fred interjects one night

"Why?" Ron asks pulling his face out of his box of jelly beans

"I want to go to the dungeons and annoy the Slytherins"

"You don't actually need to know how to play to do that Fred" Harry says after he finishes his conversation with Ginny.

Fred's eyes widen

"Holy shit Harry you are right!"

"Georgie you in?"

Fred asks turning towards his twin

"I thought you'd never ask!"

*One week later*

"Ready" Fred looks back at his brother

"Yes! Let's annoy them!" George laughs as they round the corner.

They both start playing very loudly and out of tune

"Do you think its working?" George asks turning to Fred

"I think so" Fred shrugs, going back to playing.

Draco looks up from his book with a glare plastered on his face

"Who the fuck is making all that noise?!"

Pansy walks back into the main part of the common room

"It's Fred and George Weasley"

Blaise rolls his eyes "Those two are such idiots, wanna chase them out of the dungeons?"

"Yes!"

Draco jumps up Blaise and Pansy following

"Hey Weaslebee what's your issue!?"

"Run Freddie!" 

George yells as he rushes out of the dungeons. Blaise and Draco chase the red haired boys towards Gryffindor tower all that could be heard was laughing and yelling.


End file.
